


Stardust

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stardust - Freeform, Stargazing, Stars, as in not even enough to worry about, mostly just cute gays, night sky, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Logan loves the night sky. Virgil loves Logan. Not much else to be said.





	Stardust

“Look at them, Virgil. Aren’t they the most amazing things you’ve ever seen?” Logan asked the man he couldn’t see next to him thanks to his entire face being turned upwards towards the stars. It was the first clear night since they had arrived at the country house, and Logan was going to take it all in.

Virgil himself was leaned up against the chimney, smiling at his boyfriend. Even from the side, he could see the absolute wonder that shone in Logan’s eyes- a sort of light that could rival even the things that inspired it. “They’re a close second.”

Logan took a moment to glance away from the stars so Virgil could get the full experience of his eye roll. “Don’t flatter me with blasphemy.”

Virgil chuckled. “I was talking about the peacock spider’s mating dance, actually. I thought we were already in unspoken agreement you’re the most wonderful thing in the universe.”

Virgil smirked when he saw Logan’s cheeks colour slightly and the nerd turned back to the stars. “Sometimes, I hate you.”

“Sure you do.”

Logan gestured at the night sky. “I mean, how do you look at them and not understand? Stars and planets and galaxies… they’re greater than all of us.”

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. “How do you mean?” He had heard Logan’s rants about space before, how happy he looked as he’d excitedly tell Virgil about what he once only saw as glowing gas but would still kill to hear Logan go on about. But today his voice had a hint of melancholy in it.

“They’re emotionless.” He said, and then quickly added before Virgil could remind him emotions weren’t a flaw, “And logicless. For the sake that they just… are.”

Virgil frowned. “I don’t know what you mean, Lo.”

Logan smiled sadly. “Everyone with a brain, and even some without, know the wonders of space are beautiful. And they don’t even have to do anything. They just exist, turning over in the echoes of space, as everyone watches. So many people have dedicated their lives to the planets, or cried over the stars. They’re just beautiful in existing.”

“You’re beautiful just in existing.”

Logan let out a single laugh. “I’m serious, Virgil.”

“So am I.” Virgil said, scooting over from the chimney to sit next to Logan. “I mean, sure, stars and planets and galaxies have got it pretty cushy with no responsibilities, but if humanity’s got you, they can’t beat us.”

Logan just scoffed, folding up his legs and crossing his arms over them so he could rest his head on them. “I wish I was one of them.” He admitted quietly.

“Which one?”

“A star.” Logan answered with a longing sigh. “There’s so many of them… I could just quietly shine among them.”

Virgil silently contemplated his words for a minute before saying, “But you’re already a star.”

“Virge-” “Hush.” Virgil ordered. “You were the one told me we’re all made up of the same stuff as stars, right?”

Logan nodded.

“Well there you have it. You’re made of what stars are made of, therefore you are a star.”

Logan shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“I think it does.” Virgil countered confidently. “Besides, Lo, even if you were one of those non-human stars, what would be the fun? I know you. You’d get bored just quietly shining. You’d miss working on your studies. I’d miss listening to you talk for hours about your studies. It’s not all it’s chalked up to be, up there.”

Logan’s eyes widened slightly. “You like listening to me rave about my studies?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dork- of course I like listening to you ‘rave’ about your studies!”

“But I get so excited- I talk so long-”

“Which is why I love it.” Virgil said sincerely, gently forcing his boyfriend to look at him. “Your eyes light up and you always sound so excited and invested in what you’re saying. You’re stunning when you look that happy.” Virgil smirked before he amended, “Well, more stunning than usual.”

Logan blushed harder than before, kissing Virgil before he said, “I love you.”

“I know.” Virgil replied cockily before quietly adding, “I love you too.”

Logan shifted so his head was leaning on Virgil’s shoulder. For a minute, they sat in silence, admiring the stars.

“I’m still not a star, though.” Logan said eventually. Before Virgil could protest, he continued, “I think you’re right when you say I’d get bored up there.”

Virgil smiled softly. “Then what are you?”

Logan tilted his head so he could smile back. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Virgil hummed, still looking at Logan. “Let’s see… as amazingly beautiful as a star, but not a star, huh?”

Logan looked away from Virgil, head still on his shoulder, as he tried (and failed) to hide his still growing blush. “Just pick already.”

Virgil leaned his head on top of Logan’s. “Stardust.”

“Stardust?” Logan repeated.

“That’s all you’re made up of, after all.” Virgil explained simply. “It’d be impossible to be as magnificent as you are in every way if you weren’t.”

Logan laughed. “I’m going to stop hanging out with you if you’re always like this.”

“Didn’t realize you had such a thing against the truth.” Virgil teased back, before more seriously asking, “So, stardust good?”

Logan let out a content sigh. “Yeah. Stardust is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
